


A Bouquet Of Bullets

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Alternate Universe - Mobster, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Kylo Ren, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Blood, Death, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emetphobia, Fluff, Forced Voyeurism, Hooker Kylo, Hux has an Eating Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Hux, M/M, Oral Sex, PTSD Hux, Piss, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, and nerve-wracking plot development, hitman hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Hux has his first job since his encounter with Phasma but can't help but feel nervous... Particularly when he finds out who arranged it. Hux decides it might be time to see his father, for old time's sake.





	1. One for Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Gold star for whoever spots the Dragon Age reference...

It had been two weeks since Hux had been tortured and although he was feeling a lot better, his ribs still ached. He couldn't work - which wasn't a problem, he was overpaid and had a lot of extra money saved up - but he could get around on his own. Kylo didn't have to pass up clients - which was good, because although he was in a similar monetary situation to Hux Kylo was starting to worry about how Phasma would react to that - but he spent all of his free time at Hux's. The two of them secretly wondered whether this was going to change when he got better and neither of them wanted to. For Kylo, it was the closest he had ever had to a place that was his. The room in the club was a constant reminder of what all of his clients did to him and he wasn't the only one who lived there, everything else he needed he shared with everyone else. When he was here he shared everything with Hux but it was different, it was  _their_ kitchen not the shared kitchen. He could relax in the living room without worrying about who will walk in or feeling self conscious... It felt like home. As for Hux, this was the second home he'd ever had and although he still wasn't quite used to someone else being there he really loved it. He especially loved sharing a place with someone who didn't scowl or shout every time he walked into a room. Kylo liked waking up in a room that he only associated with good memories and Hux was just happy to not be waking up alone. There was however something that the both of them really appreciated and that was not having to be alone when there was an inevitable crisis. This particular morning, it was Kylo was had to be there for Hux which was absolutely fine, he just wasn't expecting it to be at seven in the morning.   
  
Hux was awoken by his phone vibrating on his bedside table, he carefully stretched out his arm so as not to disturb Kylo (who was, rather adorably in his opinion, curled up with his head on Hux's chest) and picked it up. However, as soon as he did he found himself quickly and instinctively sitting up causing Kylo to be knocked to the side whilst groaning irritably. Hux, not noticing this stared at the phone in his hand and watched as the white letters told him that "PHASMA calling". His thumb hovered over the answer button but he couldn't bring himself to answer it, he hated speaking on the phone at the best of times but now? Right now it felt impossible. When it had stopped ringing, Kylo had gotten his bearings a little and sleepily wrapped his arms around Hux's waist and kissed the back of his shoulder before resting his head in the crook of Hux's neck. As the phone announced to Hux that he had a voicemail, Kylo broke the silence.   
  
"I know it's difficult, but you're going to have to speak to her eventually," he said drowsily. Had he been more awake he would have added 'for our plan to work' or perhaps offered to listen to the voicemail for him. As it was Kylo's eyes could barely open and his body ached, so he wasn't thinking too quickly.   
  
"I know," Hux groaned, he came round a little quicker in the mornings because he always had to do so. Kylo was continuously impressed by how well he could function on such little sleep but whenever he mentioned it Hux grew quiet. Kylo might not have known entirely why but he knew enough not to push Hux to talk about it. Kylo laid back onto the bed, propping up his pillow so he could sit up a little.   
  
"Put the phone down, love, you could easily not have woken up," he said opening up his arms. Hux smiled. Kylo was the first person to ever call him 'love', when Kylo said it was like he'd picked this soft, beautiful word just for Hux. It mad him blush a little but in a way that accented his cheeks with a soft pink and made him giggle, not the burning scarlet that made his head cloud over. He put his phone back on it's place on the bedside table, turned around, and fell into Kylo's arms, wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck. Hux kissed the man, pressing his chapped, thin lips onto Kylo's soft, thick ones. He didn't become nervous when he instinctively closed his eyes now, and every kiss caused the faded, grey, childhood memory of the tongue made of sandpaper to break away. Hux felt safe enough to keep his eyes closed after the kiss ended and touched Kylo's forehead with his own, running his thin, small fingers through Kylo's thick, long hair.  
  
"Beautiful boy," Hux crooned, backing away slightly and allowing his left hand to stroke Kylo's soft cheekbones. The other's lips parted slightly and found himself breathless as he felt the warm finger tips make contact with his cold skin, Hux's eyes were the only one's that ever made him wish he could look into them. Kylo always thought blue eyes were dull until he met Hux - they were bright and even if he had never learned to allow his emotions to be present on his face he had the most emotional eyes Kylo had ever seen. Right now, Hux's lips only turned up slightly at the edges but Kylo could see from his eyes just how much he would be smiling if he could. His eyes flitted across Hux's bright copper hair - disheveled from sleepy which just showed how fluffy it really was. Normally he flattened and swept it back but in the morning, Kylo got to see the waves frame his face, fall into his eyes and be a delightful mess. Not that Kylo didn't like how his hair usually was, they were both two different types of wonderful. Hux fell into Kylo's chest who proceeded by putting his arm around him and stroking the very fluffy, light copper hair he had just been enraptured by. From this angle, he could see Hux's back noting that he could see that his spine was becoming less pronounced than it used to be. He might not eat enough yet, but he was gaining weight and that was good. Kylo gave a cautious smile, and kissed the top of Hux's head. If he could he would have explained how proud of him he really was. he'd save that gushing speech for when they dethroned Phasma. After he ravished him in celebration of course. Hux, regrettably broke the comfortable silence with something neither of them particularly wanted to talk about. "I wonder why Phasma's ringing me now," he said, voice full of fear.  
  
"Well, you do still work for her I suppose," Kylo said, trying not to sound as worried as he was. "Do you want me to listen to the voicemail first?" he offered.   
  
"I- uh, yes," Hux admitted, his ears burning. "I- I really would." Kylo leaned over, picked up Hux's phone only pausing a moment to remember the password and checked the voicemail. Hux tried not to look at Kylo's face and nervously read his expression, not that he succeeded. He felt his stomach turn when he saw Kylo's eyes narrow and brow furrow. "W-what-" Hux began, only to be gently shushed by Kylo and after another moment Kylo put the phone down and sat up a little, forcing Hux to as well. Kylo gave an awkward smile and gave a deep breath. Fuck, Hux thought, this is going to be good.   
  
"Phasma's got a job for you," Kylo began, voice strained. "It sounds fairly simple, break into someone's house whilst their asleep and shoot them. The target is actually the man's sister but Phasma wants to scare her first to see if she can avoid killing her."  
  
"Okay," Hux responded confused. "Am I... Am I missing something here?"   
  
"The person who gave the job is your father, who said he would only pay if the job went to you. And your father wants you to call him when it's done," Kylo said through gritted teeth. Hux's body fell rigid as soon as the words hit him, he stared at Kylo, biting the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood.   
  
"It looks like- it looks like I have a job then," Hux said uneasily.   
  
"Hux-"   
  
"It's like you said, I can't avoid her forever."   
  
"I'm not sure-"  
  
"Kylo, what do you think is going to happen if I refuse?" Hux snapped and Kylo felt silent. They both knew what Phasma was capable of now, she might not be able to kill either of them but she could do so much worse.   
  


* * *

  
Hux didn't go to his first job since the torture alone. Kylo insisted on going with him "just in case" - Hux couldn't think of a reason why he would nee Kylo's help on a job but didn't argue. And that is why Hux was driving to the target's house with Kylo in his passenger seat at 2am, having just picked the man up from the club. Queens of the Stone Age played quietly from the stereo as Kylo moved uncomfortably in his seat - he knew what Hux did for a living but he'd never been on a job with him before.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Hux kept asking to which Kylo consistently nodded. He was being uncharacteristically quiet and he was curled up in the car wearing Hux's hoodie which he had buried the lower half of his face in. "I don't mind if-"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Kylo finally insisted which resulted in Hux shrugging and dropping the subject. The man's house wasn't too far away but the atmosphere in the care was thick and neither of them was entirely sure why. When they got close to the house, Hux turned the music off and slowed down. He parked a few houses back and when he stopped he took one last worried look at Kylo. Hux's hand stretched out to Kylo's face, allowed his palm to rest on his left cheek and allowed himself to smile.   
  
"I'll be back soon," Hux said softly and Kylo wasn't sure whether he was saying it like he was about to go get some milk or whether it had the tone of someone about to go to a gunfight. He stepped out of the car, opened the back door to take his black trench coat from the backseat, pulled it on and pressed his hand to his side making sure he could feel his pistol there. Normally a simple job like this didn't shake him but there was something... off about this. He pocketed his keys walking to the house, every step beating in his ears with a stride that felt equivalent to that of a man on death row. The house was in the middle of the block, a regular sort of terraced house with a white painted doors, an overgrown garden and a black wired gate. When Hux walked up the stairs and gently pressed his hand onto the handle, he noted that it was already open. Either Phasma or his father had been oddly helpful or he was walking into an ambush. He quietly opened the door, walked into the hallway with peeling wallpaper and a beige carpet. When he walked in he noticed a dog watching him, not seeming to care that there was an intruder in his house. Hux stiffened and stared the mongrel down, he never did care for dogs. The mutt turned around and patted off into the kitchen, another odd thing about today. What sort of dog didn't want to protect it's master?   
  
Hux crept into the living room and stuck his head around the door. He noted a small television, a large navy sofa and a bottle green chair, some rather scraggly net curtains and cobwebs around the light. He took a step out and went into the kitchen, which somehow managed to be smaller than his, had washing up from the last few days stacked in the sink and the only well kept thing in it was a bed for the dog - a brown thing covered in white bones. Hux raised his eyebrows, the dog was significantly better looked after than the house. He turned around slowly walked up the stairs to find the bathroom in front of him with the door wide open and the smell that hit him instantly told him he didn't value his life so much that he wanted to check if that was where his possible killer would jump out of. He pushed open the only other door which led to a large room with a mattress on the floor, magnolia walls, the same beige carpet and a few boxes instead of a wardrobe. Hux noted the empty vodka bottle next to the bed and looked at the thin, yellowing middle-aged man stretched out underneath an uncovered duvet that had it's fair share of cigarette burns. Deciding that no one would miss this man Hux pulled out his pistol, closed his right eye and landed a shot in the middle of the guy's forehead. He winced as he heard the dog barking at the noise, hoping that that wasn't someone's cue to jump around the door. He paused, turned around and saw nothing but a shadowy hallway and staircase. One he slowly walked down, and as he left the front door he frowned slightly. He left the house without incident and made his way back to the car. He pulled off his coat, threw it into the back seat and landed in the drivers seat. He instantly locked the door, still nervous that there was someone following them and took a deep breath.   
  
"Well, that was... easy," he breathed as he backed out of the space before putting on his seat belt. Kylo noted his quick breathing, shaking hands and furtive movements.  
  
"Are you-"   
  
"In a minute," Hux responded, as he slammed his foot on the accelerator as they drove away from the house.   
  
"Someone will hear-" Kylo started again, stopping himself by being flung forward by placing his hands on the glove-box.   
  
"Don't care, Phasma will fix it." That was not a response Kylo was hoping for. When Hux was happy with how far away they were, he pulled over in front of a take away. He turned to Kylo, took a breath, laughed and then settled back into his seat. "Fuck," he said simply, still laughing exhaustedly.   
  
"Uh, Hux?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the fuck?!"   
  
"That- that's a fair question," Hux replied breathlessly. He wasn't entirely sure himself. 


	2. Two for Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a blowjob, ends with a rather unpleasant phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hurried and badly written but... I just want to get the plot out of the way of these four chapters and then I'll edit later. Written at 4am in a caffeine fueled, anxious tirade. Enjoy, or at least try to

Outside of the take away, Hux was on his fifth attempt at ringing his father. The first four his father answered the phone so he hung up immediately - the idea was to keep trying until he got the answer machine. He knew full well his father knew that's what he was trying to do but Hux could keep up the game a lot longer than his father could. This time heard the phone click he hung up straight away, not even waiting for his father to say 'hello'. He placed the phone on the dashboard and leaned back in his seat, he reached out his hand which Kylo took instantly and squeezed reassuringly. Hux was really lucky to have someone who put up with him, it was times like this he was reminded of that fact. He waited five minutes, still holding Kylo's hand but neither of them speaking. The next time he tried his father's phone it went straight to voice mail and Hux smiled, he'd beaten him. He waited for the beep and spoke, attempting to keep his fear from his voice.   
  
"It's Hux, the job's done," was all he said before hanging up and dropping his phone back on the dashboard. He sighed and turned to Kylo with an awkward smile which was greeted by an encouraging one. He twisted his body round and leaned forward, to find himself being greeted by Kylo's arms. Hux felt Kylo's lips press against his right cheek, followed by his voice in his ear.   
  
"You did good, Hux," Kylo said softly. Hux smiled as he felt the warm breath tickle his ear. Maybe he should bring Kylo on jobs more often, he thought, the encouragement and companionship afterwards was something he could definitely have more of. Not that he would do that of course, it would be far too dangerous to bring him along. Hux back away a little, reached up to the back of Kylo's head, entwining his fingers into the man's hair, pulled him towards him, paused when his lips were barely a centimetre away from Kylo's and then suddenly his thin, cracked lips met the soft thick ones. He felt Kylo's hands fall to his waist and pull him close, Hux noted the warm feeling of the pads of Kylo's fingers through his thin black shirt. When Hux's tongue pushed itself into Kylo's mouth, just massaging his a little, Hux tilted his head a little to the right as he felt Kylo's hands slip under his shir and touch his cold, freckled back. Hux spasmed a little as he felt the sudden warmth but pushed himself closer to the man, moaning slightly as he felt the long fingers run up his spine. Hux felt Kylo's hand slip down the waistband of his trousers, resting on the waistband of his boxer shorts. Hux stiffened as Kylo pulled his lips away slightly, only to have them make contact with his neck, Hux momentarily stopped breathing and let out a high-pitched moan when he felt Kylo's teeth nip into him, followed by his tongue gently licking in the same place. After he kissed around the redness left by his teeth, he back away slightly, raising up so his lips were right next to Hux's ear.  
  
"Let's see," he said quietly, as his hand followed the waistband of Hux's boxer shorts to the front and he turned around his hand so it rested on Hux's crotch. Kylo smiled. "Aha, someone's enjoying himself," he added teasingly, causing Hux's cheeks to burn up. "Maybe, my good boy has earned a treat," he added his voice changing a little. It was... domineering, strong, like Hux was his pet rather than his boyfriend. Kylo quickly look up to Hux's face, just to make sure this was okay. He nodded to suggest that it was, and when Kylo's fingers brushed against the top of his thigh Hux felt his cock twitch awkwardly underneath the layers of fabric. "Okay, pet, here's what's going to happen," Kylo began, his free hand reaching up to Hux's throat, grabbing his jugular and squeezing it until Hux let out a high, croaking sound. "I'm going to do you a favour, and fuck my mouth on your cock. You don't move unless I tell you to, you don't come until I give you specific orders to, is that okay pet?" Hux nodded as his cock stiffened against Kylo's hand, who responded by stiffling a chuckle. He leaned back, climbed so his knees were on the passenger seat and his stomach was raised well above the gear stick, and his head lowered itself between Hux's legs as he steadied himself with his arms either side of Hux's thighs. He undid the button and zip on Hux's trousers, and pulled at the band of his black and red boxer shorts, letting his prick spring upwards causing Kylo to smile as he kissed tip, feeling the two thighs underneath him twitch. "Oh fuck, your cock looks delicious pet," Kylo crooned. He felt Hux's arm move and Kylo quickly slapped Hux's thigh and he grinned when this resulted in a short whine erupting from his pet. "I told you, no moving," Kylo growled, digging his nails into Hux's thigh.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir," Hux moaned.   
  
"Good boy," Kylo said before gently licking the head of Hux's cock as a reward. "Now pet," Kylo began, feeling Hux's legs start to quake as he felt Kylo's breath against the sensitive, scarred bit of skin just at the base of his prick. "If you fucking dare come, it'll be the last time for a month, understand me? And not just with me you won't be able to touch yourself, understand, pet?"   
  
"Y-yees, sir," Hux stammered. Kylo stifled a giggle, and started to roll his lips over the head of Hux's cock and moaned slightly when he he legs twitch. If he was feeling really cruel, he would punish him for how much his legs were shaking... Maybe another time, he thought. Kylo started suck on the head, softly to begin with but after a moment he started getting quicker, taking more of Hux into his mouth until his lips hit the base of his cock and the tip hit the back of Kylo's throat, He lifted his head up and down, massaging around the scars between Hux's thighs as he did so. He started to get faster as Hux's moans got a little louder and more laboured. One thing Kylo loved about Hux is he could be so fucking loud. Kylo took the high-pitched moaning as encouragement to go faster and then suddenly Kylo pulled Hux's cock out of his mouth, started to massage it with his hand and pushed himself up, resting his head on Hux's shoulder.   
  
"Now you can come for me pet," Kylo murmured, Hux's head hitting the headrest when he felt Kylo's breath hit his ear.   
  
"B-but y-you-" Hux started to stammer, struggling to speak between moans.   
  
"I never said you could come in my mouth, pet, no, I want you, you disgusting thing, to come all over those pretty new trousers of yours. I want you to come so hard it hits the steering wheel and you're covered in the stuff all the way home," Kylo growled, he stopped to sink his teeth into Hux's neck and pressed them even harder into his skin when he heard Hux groan into his ear. "Hurry up, slut," he sneered as he squeezed Hux's cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip. "Do you want someone to see us, pet? Lots of people are walking past, if you don't do it soon I'll turn the light on and everyone will be able to see what a disgusting little whore you really are. Screaming and squirming, desperate for-" Kylo stopped as Hux let out one final, sharp moan and his entire body spasmed, slamming his knee into the steering wheel as Hux came, so hard it was on his shirt and as Kylo predicted the steering wheel. Hux, breathing heavily and sweating, fell sideways into Kylo, his head resting on his shoulder. Kylo kissed his cheek with a grin and wrapped his arms around his chest. "You okay, love?" He asked, his voice returning to the loving, soft tone he usually had. Hux nodded into Kylo, his entire body going limp. "Not too far?" Hux shook his head and Kylo felt his laboured breathing hit the back of his neck. He started to stroke, Hux's short, ginger hair and caress the side of his face. He felt Hux smile and let out a contented noise that almost sounded like a purr. "Do you want me to drive back?" Kylo asked as Hux started to curl up in place. He nodded. "Okay," Kylo smiled. "I'll drive us back then we can go home, cuddle up in our bed and watch TV until we fall asleep, sound good?"   
  
"Yeeah, v-very good," Hux mumbled in response. Kylo grinned as he felt his warm partner curl into him - he caused that. He had made Hux feel relaxed, he'd made him feel comfortable letting go and just be  _close_ to Kylo. That was such a good feeling, it almost made him forget about why they were parked next to this take away in the first place. Almost. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo was sat up on their bed with Hux curled up between his legs. His head was rested on Kylo's chest - just below the scars, his arms fell into place just above Kylo's hips, and he felt Kylo's thigh pressed into the curve of his waist. Hux wasn't quite asleep or awake as a not particularly interesting episode of House played in the background and Kylo stroked Hux's hair. Their rested their in comfortable silence for a little while.   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kylo asked seemingly out of no where.   
  
"Uh-huh," Hux mumbled into Kylo's chest.   
  
"Are you sure that was okay earlier? In the car?" Hux fell silent, not really sure how to answer that. He was okay with it, in a way. He wanted it to happen and it felt... Good. That should have been all there was too it, shouldn't it? He was saved from having to respond by his phone buzzing suddenly. Hux's body tensed, he knew precisely who that was. They both laid their in silence as they let it ring off, and a moment later Hux check the voicemail. It was his father, they both already figured that out. They hadn't realised that he had had another job for him. Hux let the voicemail play out, before hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the bedside table and taking his place back between Kylo's legs. "What did he want?"  
  
"He has another job for me. The woman whose brother I killed - he wants me to go to break into her apartment, wait for her to come home, and then kill her."   
  
"Huh," Kylo began, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"   
  
"He didn't say," Hux responded quietly, curling up and trying not to think about it. He could't, not really. He couldn't think about anything right now other than how warm and soft Kylo's skin was, how comfortable he felt in a bed which Kylo had started calling "ours", he needed to think about Kylo's hands lovingly playing with his hair, he needed to think about what his life was like now. Anything other than how despite his best efforts his father still managed to have this hold over him. He had a new life now, he had Kylo, he had an apartment that was slowly starting to belong to the both of them. Yet there his father was, still controlling everything from the sidelines. There was only one way he would ever be able to move on and the both of them knew it. They also both know it had to happen soon. The problem was, they couldn't get rid of Brendol until they got rid of Phasma and they were not even close to being able to do that. For now, Hux would have to continue doing precisely what the fucking man said and that was something so painful he just couldn't think about it. He just had to think about being there with Kylo, the sound of the television in the background and the warm thighs at his hips.   
  
"Can- can you answer my question now?"   
  
"Yes, it was but not for the right reasons," Hux admitted, his legs twitched uncomfortably.   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"Me neither."


	3. Three for Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes the job for his father but it doesn't turn out to be the easy assassination he had expected.

The apartment Hux currently found himself in was significantly different to the one the woman's brother had live in. The walls were lilac, the living room was fairly tidy with a chocolate brown leather three piece suite and a pine coffee table. Hux walked around curiously and felt a pang of jealousy but he wasn't entirely sure why. The coffee table was covered in various magazines (a copy of vogue and a few television guides), the walls had a few paintings on them and a few photographs blue tacked to the wall in a sort of collage (family and friends, a couple of some children - one with flaming red hair, and one of a small dog with curly grey fur). He rather pettily noticed that the television wasn't as modern as his, and that she appeared to live alone. He had a look around, there was only one bedroom - one that had the same walls with a large double bed that was covered in blankets and cushions of varying pastel colours. He noted the condoms on the bedside table and the wardrobe that had been left open that was practically overflowing. He peaked into the bathroom which held nothing of interest except more beauty products than he had ever seen. Despite all of her photos of her with people she lived alone, he hesitated as he stood by the bathroom door... There were children in the photographs. He had assumed they were hers but they clearly do not live here, he hurriedly walked back into the living room with his hands in the pockets of his worn, bloodstained trench coat. He pulled out his right gloved hand and took the photo from the wall. Yes, there was a woman with two small children. The younger one was in her a arms and clinging to her neck, the other was a little older and wrapped around her leg. They were all smiling. The older child had flaming red hair whilst she was a brunette but... His eyes. He had distinctive honey coloured eyes, just like the woman. The child in her arms had a patch of blonde hair, the kind that darkens over time, and the same cheekbones as her. They were her children but -they didn't live there. He placed it back on the wall and narrowed his eyes scanning through the other photos, most of them were fairly mundane. There was her with her arm around two other women on a beach, an old photo with a child on a middle-aged woman's knee and then he saw something that caught his eye. It was just in the corner, half hidden by a picture of the small dog he ripped it from the wall taking the surrounding photos down with it.   
  
He held it at arms length and his lips parted as his breathing stopped. His surroundings faded slightly, he could barely even focus on the picture even though what was on it was scanned into his mind. There clear as day was this young dark haired woman who was just a little older than himself in a restaurant he didn't recognise - the walls were a deep red and there was a chandelier in the background. The table she sat at was a dark wood and there were a set of candles on the table. She had a smile as she was pulled close into the man next to her who had a similar facial expression in theory but there was a feel to it that was very different. The man was what to stuck out to Hux - the older man with red hair that was streaked with silver and balding at the edges. He had piercing sadistic, dark blue eyes - ones that were a few shades darker than Hux's. His face was contorted into a grin that caused Hux's throat to run dry and terrified him even to this day, highlighted by the wrinkles around his eyes and lips. He saw the woman who lived in this house, at a restaurant, with a man who definitely his father. He wanted Hux to kill his mistress. The thin, ginger haired man took the photo and gently pressed it into the wall before he took a step back. He walked over to the chair in the corner, sat down and crossed one leg over the other as he watched the living room door. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do just yet.   
  
His stomach contorted as he fell nauseated and the room started to spin. His father wanted him to kill his mistress. He wondered why, what could she have possibly done? Did he do the same to my mother? Hux thought, his teeth clenching. Will he do the same to Kylo when he gets bored of him? Like he inevitably will. Hux thought about his mother, he couldn't picture what she looked like. He imagined a blurred image of a woman around his father's age and wondered if his father had killed her. He wondered how soon after she gave birth to Hux, was it the moment they took him screaming from her arms? Hux's brain suddenly presented him with this ludicrous image of his father pulling out a gun and shooting his mother. He imagined her blood covering the wall behind her and her body growing limp as his father looked at her like she a mouse he found in his kitchen. Hux wondered how his mother reacted when he was born and he wasn't quite what she had expected her baby boy to look like. Maybe she just left me, he thought bitterly. He took a deep breath closed his eyes to stop them from stinging. He sat in the chair patiently waiting for when his father's mistress would return home. He hadn't decided whether he was going to kill her like he'd been ordered - it felt too much like he was killing his mother. However, the idea to kill every thing to do with his father was tempting. He decided he was going to wait for her to come home and listen to what she had to say. If his father loved her, she would die. If he didn't and she seemed like a good person, she would live. Hux heard the keys in the door forty minutes later, and when she was at the living room door she screamed. She dropped her shopping bags, Hux watched a tin of beans roll across the floor before looking back at the woman.   
  
"Do you know who I am?" Hux asked curiously his hands locked together on his knees.   
  
"No," the curvaceous woman with waist length dark hair whimpered. Hux's eyes darkened as his body stiffened, so his father hadn't mentioned him to his precious mistress? He wasn't entirely sure what he expected.   
  
"You're fucking my father," he responded simply, his eyes locked onto the space just above her head. He noted her diamond necklace and Prada shoes. She certainly was a favourite of his, he wondered why. The woman opened her mouth to speak, closed it again as her shoulders sagged.   
  
"I didn't- I didn't know he had a son," she said. Her eyes were saddened but she wasn't surprised.   
  
"Really? He didn't mention me once? H-" Hux winced and growled the second part. " _Armitage_ Hux?" He hated that he had to say the name but he knew just 'Hux' wasn't enough. The woman shook her head.   
  
"I should have realise he-" she hesitated and looked up from the ground for the first time since she saw the man in her arm chair. "You look like him," she tried pleadingly with the terrifying man in her living room, she thought he would be just like his father. He had a similar presence except his was more soulless than sadistic. When Hux processed what she had said he stood up and his hands started shaking, his jaw clenched and he found himself picking up the edge of the coffee table, throwing it over, spilling magazines everywhere and causing a loud crash that made the woman jump.   
  
"What are you to him? What does he-how long-" Hux stammered as he paced around the apartment. She stood there in shocked silence. "Answer me," Hux said suddenly, a dark voice that cut right through to the woman's bones.   
  
"I- I don't know, he takes me places, he buys me things," she said weakly. "He- he-"   
  
"Fucks you, I know. We covered that," Hux sneered cruelly. He stopped taking a deep breath, this was clearly an innocent woman who he was terrifying. Killing her wasn't going to harm his father at all and it wasn't going to bring his mother back. "Does he love you?" He asked, forcing his voice to be much more even and kind and failing. It sounded more twisted and strained.   
  
"No," the woman responded not looking at him. "He - he doesn't. He makes that pretty clear." Hux smiled sadly, his eyes shot a guilty look at her.   
  
"He- he sent me here to kill you, I - I recommend you get as far away from this place as possible. Take your kids and just... Run," Hux said, avoiding looking at her as he walked out of the living room. He paused at the door and turned around, his ears and cheeks burning. "I - uh, I'm sorry. About the coffee table," he added before walking swiftly from the flat. He doesn't love me either, he added silently too himself. Why did he want me to kill her? He kept thinking. What was this? A test? To try and show what hold he had over me? Was my mother like her? These and a thousand over questions clouded his mind as he got back into his car as he just allowed his eyes to start stinging. He needed to talk to his father about this, he needed answers, and he knew he wouldn't get them but he wanted to try one last time. Just, one last time. Then the next time he saw the man, he could truly take his revenge. He could kill the man without any questions or regrets. He just had to try one last time to get the answers first. He took his phone from it's regular place on the dashboard and rang his father, not hanging up when the man answered this time, not trying to get the machine.   
  
"Father," Hux said curtly to both of their surprise.   
  
" _Son_ ," his father responded with an edge to his voice like he was telling a joke. "Job done, I trust?"   
  
"No," Hux responded, his smirk obvious even over the phone. There was a shocked and irritated silence. "I want to see you first. I'll be at the estate tomorrow night, we need to talk."   
  
"Come for dinner," his father mocked. "Around 1800 hours, I'll have dinner prepared and a bit of  _light_ entertainment."   
  
"No, I don't-"  
  
"Be there," his father ended on a growl before hanging up. Hux stared at the phone with a furrowed brow - he was expecting a fight, insults or something else but... His father was being odd. For one thing, he actually wanted to see him. He knew it was a game of some kind of course, this wasn't going to be a friendly dinner. He still got nauseated remembering the last time he ate dinner with his father at seventeen years old but this time... it was going to be different. Hux was going to be prepared and he wasn't going to let his father get the upper hand. He was going for answers and he was determined to get them. Thankfully, Kylo would be working when he was there so he wouldn't have to make something up about where he was going. That was the one problem with living with your partner, it was much harder to hide things from them and Kylo definitely wouldn't approve of what he was doing. Hux promised he was never going to see his father again - excluding when they planned to kill the man of course - and he'd already broken that rule twice. Kylo didn't get it, Hux couldn't hide away the way he had. Kylo was lucky that his abuser died. Hux's was still breathing and had just as much power over him as he always had. 


	4. Four for Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes to dinner at Brendol's house to discover the man hasn't changed a bit... But maybe he'll get what's coming to him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture and rape

Hux parked outside the familiar estate, leaving the ignition on for a moment to let the album Like Clockwork continue for a split second before he had to return to reality. He took a deep breath, exited his car, pulling on the familiar, long black, blood-stained coat and marched towards the front door. The memory of being ten years old and coming from school suddenly hit him as he did, he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. You're not a child any more, he told himself, he can't hurt you. And yet, as much as he tried to convince himself of that he felt like a child in his school uniform as he walked to the front door and pressed the door bell with a mad desire to laugh. It's strange, he felt just as uncomfortable here now as he did then but... At least now he was a stranger. He could drive away from here and never come back, he didn't have to call this place 'home' any more. After a moment a servant he didn't recognise answered the door, a man with the sort of harried look that only came from working with Brendol Hux.   
  
"My father-" Hux began warily before being interrupted.   
  
"Of course, you must be Armitage-" Hux tried not to wince, this man probably wasn't doing it intentionally. "-do follow me," the man said, seemingly unaware of Hux's discomfort. He entered the whole and walked down the familiar hallway with soft cream walls and a ostentatious chandelier above them. Hux gulped and almost stopped when he saw where they were heading. Of course the bastard would choose that dining room, he thought bitterly as the servant opened the room to announce him. He quickly walked into the room and stood awkwardly by the doorway as the servant hurried out of sight.   
  
"Ah, Armitage, my son," his father said with open arms from the dining table drinking a glass of whiskey. "Please, sit, drink," he said with a sinister smile. Hux slowly sat opposite his father at the end of the long dining table. The top corner had already been laid out with glasses, cutlery and everything apart from food. Before Hux could say no to the whiskey he had found the glass in front of him being filled with it. He forced a smile and a word of thanks, at which point his father gestured with his - something Hux followed instantly. He didn't often drink with anyone apart from Kylo this all felt very... Strange. Hux took a sip of the drink and instantly coughed at the strength of it. He felt his ears burn and he tried not to focus on his father's smirk or the burning in his throat. "How are things? I barely hear from you these days," his father continued, with a strange look of delight on his face. Hux stared at him with a furrowed brow, opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. They both knew full well why they never saw each other - it was mostly to do with Brendol using Hux as a punching bag for most of his life. And Hux knew his father knew that, there was something in his eyes that was daring him to bring it up. He decided against it.   
  
"Nothing new really, what between work and-" Hux stopped, he had been about to say Kylo which would have been a huge mistake. He was about to try and fix it when his father interrupted him.   
  
"And that little slut you're so fond of?" Brendol responded with a voice one would usually use to talk about the weather.   
  
"I-" Hux hesitated. "I have been spending a uh- lot of time with my uh-" He paused and cleared his throat. "Boyfriend. My uh, boyfriend," he finished voice a little stronger, straightening his back in an attempt to appear like he had more confidence... An attempt somewhat diminished by the fact he was still avoiding looking at his father. Brendol couldn't seem to resist the urge to laugh in response.   
  
"You seem to be under the impression the slut belongs to you, you do know he's mine don't you?" Brendol responded with a sneer and something threatening in his tone.   
  
"Kylo doesn't _belong_ to anyone," Hux interjected - to his own surprise. Fuck, stop it, you're losing control, he told himself frantically.   
  
"We shall see," Brendol smirked cryptically. Hux, attempting not to dissect that comment further, picked up the whiskey glass and took another gulp (and to his father's disappointment, didn't cough this time.) By the time his glass hit the table, a female servant who Hux thought he might vaguely recognise bring out more food than he had seen in a very long time. He felt his stomach rumble as he saw the roast chicken be placed in the middle of the table but also felt too nauseated to eat anything. He was trying to remember the last time he ate a proper meal and he was struggling. Normally, Kylo made him eat and since he was practically living at Hux's apartment now that happened more often. The thing was, Kylo worked most evenings so Hux usually had to make himself something... And of course he couldn't cook so that usually meant toast and candy bars. He wondered if Brendol had figured out that Hux's eating habits hadn't improved much since he left home, although, he doubted he gave him much thought at all. That being said, he knew it wasn't a coincidence that he had the same meal he cooked the day Hux caught him seeing Phasma laid out in front of him. That memory alone made him want to throw up. As a result when the timid servant gave him a helping of chicken, roast potatoes and gravy he dare not say anything. He forced a smile in thanks and she thanked him quietly for not pointing out to his father that she had spilled some gravy. I guess the servants are his punching bags now, Hux thought bitterly.  
  
"Don't spend too much time with my bastard boy, would you?" Brendol growled at the poor girl. He was clearly unhappy at how Hux treated her. "You should learn how to treat those beneath you, Armitage. You may be a useless bastard and a hired gun but you are still  _my_ son and that's put you above these things." He ended by gesturing towards the servant who curtsied meekly and scurried away. Hux gritted his teeth ignoring the obvious subtext, they weren't talking about servants, he was talking about Kylo.   
  
Hux had wanted to avoid eating but underneath the glare of his father who pointed out when he wasn't, he couldn't. He slowly ate everything and despite the fact the chicken, potatoes and gravy would probably be delicious in any other circumstance he couldn't find himself enjoying them right now. As much as he enjoyed it, it still felt like a heavy intrusion on his mouth, throat and stomach and he just knew the minute he got home he would probably purge the whole thing up. Despite that he managed to finish and get through dinner with him and his father barely speaking, which was nice. When the servant came back to clear the table, Hux decided to break the silence.   
  
"About this j-job you want me t-to do," he said, attempting not to stammer but failing. He poured himself another whiskey as he spoke, mostly just to give his hands something to do.   
  
"You have questions? That's what you said on the phone I believe?" His father responded, curiosity very evident in his voice as his whiskey glass touched his lips.   
  
"Well not quite but- yes, you see I went to the woman's house," Hux said, clearly taking Brendol by surprise.   
  
"And?"   
  
"And she came home. I had a bit of a chat with her actually."   
  
"Do you normally converse with your targets?" Brendol asked, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward and place his glass onto the table.   
  
"No. However, I found something at her apartment that I was curious about. And when she showed up I decided to ask her about it."   
  
"And what was that?" Brendol's jaw clenched, causing Hux's stomach to twist. It was a mannerism he recognised a little too well.   
  
"A photo, of the two of you," Hux looked down at the table and his voice grew quieter. "She's your mistress, isn't she?" The question hung in the air for a moment, the both of them knew what Hux was really wanting to know.   
  
"I don't see how-"   
  
"She as good as told me," Hux responded, voice growing heavy. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at the despicable man in front of me. "She's your mistress and you want her dead. She's your mistress, like my mother was did you-" he hesitated. "Why do you want me to kill this woman?" Brendol pulled out his ornate cigarette case and offered one to Hux who took it instantly and allowed Brendol to light it for him. They both sat there smoking for a moment, in a moment that felt a little bit too much like they were actually bonding before Brendol spoke.   
  
"She was blackmailing me," He said simply, Hux was taken aback. He could tell Brendol was being honest and he didn't usually do that.   
  
"So why kill her?"   
  
"Seemed like the best solution," Brendol responded, with a voice so emotionless Hux was reminded of a small part of himself.   
  
"Did you- do you do that to your mistresses regularly?" Hux asked, voice shaking a little. His real question was obvious but Brendol decided not to answer that one.   
  
"Sometimes," he responded before taking a drag of his cigarette.   
  
"Did you- did you kill my mother?" Hux said, trying to hide the break in his voice and the stinging in his eyes. Brendol fell quiet for a moment, with a look in his eye that Hux had never seen before. Was that... Sadness? Genuine upset? From his  _father_?   
  
"I don't think-"   
  
"Did you kill my mother?" Hux asked again voice a little louder this time, the crack in his voice more evident.   
  
"I didn't kill her," Brendol said, squirming uncomfortably. Hux knew he wasn't being told the whole truth but before he could say anything else his father stood up with an expression that suddenly turned into something sadistic and gloating. I guess that small moment of humanity is over then, Hux thought bitterly. "Now, I've got a surprise for you. I booked some entertainment tonight," Brendol said with a sadistic glint in his eyes, punctuating his sentence by clapping his hands together. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, with a grin akin to someone who was telling a joke and couldn't wait to tell the punchline. He hadn't left the room long and when he came back in Hux felt like everything stopped. He couldn't breathe and he was sure his heart wasn't beating. The room had faded and it was almost spinning, nothing felt real not even the hand of his he could see that was holding the glass of whiskey. His mouth went dry, his head started to throb and he started to shake and rock a little. The reasoning for this being that his father had entered with a naked apart from a collar and a lead young man with pale skin, scars just under his pectorals, long black hair, thick soft lips, and a few beauty spots scattered across his face.  _Kylo_. His father had walked into the room with  _Kylo_. And judging by his expression, he wasn't expecting to see Hux either. He didn't hear Kylo's talking, well he did but not quite. It was faded like a badly tuned radio, he was vaguely aware of it but he couldn't... Hear it.   
  
"I- I - no, I don't want to do this in front of him, no I don't want Hux to-" Kylo had been stammering, attempting to pull away from Brendol. What snapped Hux back to reality was seeing his father grabbed Kylo's hair and slammed his face into the table.   
  
"I paid good money to have you hear tonight, slut, you're going to be used by me and Armitage, do you understand?" Brendol growled and Kylo nodded. It was at this point that Hux stood up, practically kicking his chair away from him. "Sit back down." Brendol picked Kylo up by his hair as Hux approached him with a dark look in his eyes, the only focus he had was to save Kylo. "Sit down, Armitage," he continued, pulling out a steak knife and holding it to Kylo's back. Hux froze for a moment as he saw Kylo's wounded face. He took a step back and pulled his chair back to the table, his jaw clenched and eyes watering. "Good boy," Brendol finished. He cut Kylo anyway of course, gently dragging the knife across his back whilst he cried out.   
  
"You -" Hux began his voice heavy with tears.   
  
"I never said I wouldn't do it, but it would have been worse had you not done what I said," Brendol smirked. He sat back down, pushed his chair back so Hux could see and patted his thigh. "C'mere slut," Brendol said gruffly as Kylo walked towards and got onto his knees. He pulled him by his hair and hesitated. "Would you like to borrow him, Armitage?" Hux didn't reply, he just stared at the table trying not to focus on the monster in front of him. "Oh well, suit yourself." Brendol unzipped his trousers, and shoved his cock in Kylo's mouth so quickly he gagged and whimpered. The sound rang in Hux's ears, he tried not to think about. He tried not to listen to the continuous sound of Brendol fucking Kylo's mouth as his love couldn't breath and whimpered as if he was desperate for it to stop. He wished he could do... something. Anything. His hand went straight to his hip, he had the gun. He could just shoot the man, right now. The thought was pleasing to him but then again, if he did, Phasma would probably kill the both of them. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a go? His tears against my cock feel delightful," Brendol said, making sure that Hux was paying attention.   
  
"Could I have him to myself?" Hux knew the response before he said it but he thought he'd try.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Brendol said between heavy breaths. Hux bit his lip to resist saying anything, it wasn't long before he tasted blood. Suddenly, Brendol pulled his prick out of Kylo's mouth and stood up, pulling him up by his hair and slamming him onto the free space on the table. He made sure he was facing Hux. Kylo closed his eyes so he didn't have to look, desperately trying to imagine that Hux wasn't there. On the other hand, his love couldn't keep his eyes from Kylo. Hux reached out and gently stroked Kylo's cheek, his eyes snapped open and he winced before he realised what was happening. Hux mouthed to him that it was going to be okay but the both of them knew he was crying as he did so. He felt Kylo's tears hit his fingers, and stroked his hair before letting him go. "You know," Brendol said, interrupting the silence. "I didn't ask if you want to treat the boy like a prince," he growled.   
  
"I'm treating him like a person," Hux snapped, regretting it the moment he saw that familiar, sadistic look in Brendol's eye.   
  
"You," Brendol began, picking Kylo up by his hips. "Are treating-" He slipped his right hand between Kylo's legs. "This filthy, disgusting, creature-" He pressed his index finger and thumb into Kylo's clitoris before grabbing, pinching and twisting it. "Like a human?" Hux barely listened to his father, too busy focusing on the way Kylo whimpered and writhed as he did so. Hux gulped and his breathing became labored. He desperately wanted to help Kylo but had no idea how. "You might be a pathetic little maggot, but you are above this whore, Armitage."   
  
"No I'm not," Hux growled. "He's not below me- he's- he's not below you. He's- better than the both of us," he stammered, regretting it instantly when his saw the angry flash in Brendol's eyes.   
  
"Better than me?" He responded, lip curling. "Oh please, show me how this degenerate, sinful, slut is better than me, Armitage." He finished by forcing two of his stubby fingers into Kylo's cunt, as roughly as he could.   
  
"Hux, stop," Kylo said suddenly, voice weak, shaking and desperate. Hux took a deep breath and attempted to tell Kylo how sorry he was in his expression. Kylo understood and forced a slight smile in response - but the sight of him forcing himself to show gratitude whilst his father was torturing him was too grotesque for Hux to handle. He looked back at Brendol, his hands and lips shaking with hate.   
  
"So do tell me Armitage, how is he better than me? How is this-" Brendol twisted his fingers, and pulled forward viciously, both of them deep inside Kylo as he spoke. "-Slut better than me?" Hux fell silent and Brendol let Kylo, go, pulling his digits out of him, but instantly forcing them into his mouth. "Go on slut, clean me up," he taunted as Kylo gagged slightly. Hux watched, face wet with tears as Kylo was pulled back, roughly, across the table. "Fuck it, if you don't want him-" Brendol started as he shoved his prick into Kylo so quickly that he screamed, another pained sound that Hux had never heard before. He tried to focus on how Kylo sounded when he around him: happy, gentle and loved. It didn't sound real, not in comparison to this. Kylo had tried to keep this side of him away from Hux, and now thanks to Brendol all of his hard work had been undone. Hux thought he might vomit as he saw his father thrust into Kylo the same way he used to rape him so many years ago. Suddenly, he saw him pull out and Hux thought he was about to finish and it would be over. "You know, I think all that whiskey just went right through me," Brendol growled. "Thankfully, this one can fix that can't you?" He pulled Kylo towards him by the hair as he started to piss on his face whilst Kylo screwed his eyes shut. It was at that point that Hux couldn't take any more.   
  
Hux kicked his chair away, threw all his weight into throwing the table back, grabbed a shocked Brendol by the throat and pinned him against the wall. He breathed heavily as he saw his father at his mercy, wide eyed and helpless. And yet, he still attempted to have that arrogant edge to his grin and sadistic glint in his eye. Hux let out an involuntary growl and pulled his head back slightly, slamming into the wall until there was blood on his hands and them threw him onto the floor. He was still breathing heavily and shaking as he stood over the monster, he was about to stand when Hux took out the gun that had spent the night at his side.  
  
"Move, an inch and you die," Hux hissed. He took a step back, and still aiming at his father, keeping the man in the corner of his eye, he ran to Kylo. His poor boy was in a crying heap on the floor, Hux knelt down in front of him and took off his long black coat. "You must be cold," he added softly wrapping it around Kylo's shoulders.   
  
"I-I'm covered in piss and-" Kylo began, he was stammering and clearly didn't feel up to talking much. Hux gave a sad smile and pulled him into his chest.   
  
"I don't care," He whispered, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms around his beloved. He leaned back and pushed Kylo's piss soaked hair out of his face. "Do you want to go to my car? You can get warm and you might not feel up to seeing this-"   
  
"No. I want to- I want to stay," he replied, voice shaking. "I'm not up to - doing - anything but- I want to watch." Hux smiled, stood up and helped his love to his feet, he wrapped his arms around Kylo one more time, who was wrapping Hux's coat around himself and turned to his father who was still on the floor and watching this scene in disgust. Hux suspected that on the fall Brendol injured his foot because he wasn't even trying to stand up. Hux turned around, the look in his eyes turning from love to hate faster than he thought possible. He pointed his gun at Brendol's head, tempted to pull the trigger but when he saw the familiar smile he was given from his father he lowered his gun.   
  
"I knew you couldn't kill me," Brendol taunted. "No, you're still the thin little runt-"  
  
"I'm only keeping you alive-" Hux interrupted, growling. "Because you deserve worse than this." He took a step forward and shot his father in the foot. Hux couldn't help but smile when he actually heard Brendol scream and he watched the blood gushing from the bullet wound in his expensive black shoes. Hux took a few steps forward and stepped on the bullet wounded for a moment, listening the screaming get louder then the gasps of pained relief when he let go. The whole time Kylo stood behind Hux, watching with a satisfied smile.   
  
"Well then," Brendol gasped. "I guess you finally grew a-" Hux silenced him by stepping on his foot again.   
  
"You still can't shut the fuck up?" Brendol appeared as if he tried to respond between screams but eventually he gave up. Hux took a step back and stared at the blood, broken mess in front of him with interest. It was odd, he spent most of his life being terrified of this man but here he was - at his feet. He could do anything he wanted to him, his life was in his hands. "Look at you, you pathetic little maggot," Hux said, feeling his father's voice coming out him. "You were taken down so easily. How does that feel? You really, really are a disappointment you know. You can't do anything right, can you?" He took a step forward and stamped on Brendol's crotch, throwing all of his strength into the hit. As soon as he heard his fathers yells, he spoke again. "Go on, cry. That's right, cry like the pathetic little maggot you are." It was then that Hux kicked his father in the stomach repeatedly, attempting to go until the man threw up just like he had done to Hux so many times. When he failed, Hux exhaled in frustration. It was then he had an idea, he thought back to Biology at the academy and tried to remember just where the liver was. He placed his foot on the right hand side of Brendol's stomach and smiled sadistically. "Now, let's see how much damage all of that whiskey has done over the years shall we?" Hux taunted. He pressed his foot down, it didn't take much for his father to scream out. "Well, that's quite a lot isn't it,  _father_?" He pressed his foot down further and watched in amusement as he had been given his desired result. He watched his father threw up all over his chest and the floor around him. He took a step back and watched his father writhing in agony in his own blood and vomit.   
  
"Be careful," Kylo said, unexpectedly. "That stuff stings if you get it in your eyes, you've seen it happen to me a few times. Remember?" Brendol didn't respond, Hux placed his foot on the man's bullet wound.   
  
"Kylo asked you a question," Hux mocked. "Answer him."   
  
"Y-yes, I remember," Brendol responded weakly. "Ar-Armitage- I mean- Hux," his father began. Hux winced, and turned to him his lips parted slightly. That's what it took to get his father to use his actual name, he had to torture him. "If you let me go I'll-"   
  
"What?" Hux said furiously, not quite raising his voice but still managing to make it echo through out the room. "You'll do what? Suddenly act like a decent fucking human being? Suddenly remember I'm your _son_? And that you're supposed to fucking care about me? Love me? Take back all those years you hurt, taunted, and raped me? All the humiliating invasive surgeries I've had to have since I was a baby just so I look like your definition of 'normal'? You'll take back all the fucking nightmares and flashbacks I have every day? You'll - you'll take back- the fact that I can't eat or sleep like a normal fucking person?! You'll- you'll take back all of the times you tortured and raped the man I love? The fact you treated him like an animal? You'll take back the fact that you sold me like a fuck pet? You ruined my life. I'm- I'm never going to be normal because of _you_. You'll- you know you can't- there is-" Hux stopped, his chest rising and falling so heavily his throat started to hurt, he didn't care. He started to pace angrily. "There is nothing you can do to make this better. You're a monster and- I can't do to you even- even a tenth of what- what you've done to me- you fucking-" He stopped mid sentence and couldn't pace any more. He stared at the ceiling, his voice hoarse and he just realised he'd been crying. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kylo looking at him in the way that only he could - lovingly and with concern. Two things he had never experienced before. Kylo didn't need to say anything, which was good because he didn't feel like he could, Hux just suddenly felt a little bit stronger by knowing he was there.   
  
"Hux, I can tell you where your mother is," Brendol said suddenly, desperately. "Let me live and I'll tell you." Hux stared at him, he was still breathing heavily but he couldn't help but think about what he'd said. His father always refused to talk about the woman, and the only time he was willing to give him information he should have known... Was now. The only time he respect his identity was now. Brendol couldn't act like a decent person until there was a threat of his death. That just made Hux angrier.   
  
"If-" Hux began, voice still shaking. "If- it will depend on- tell me where she is."   
  
"Promise me I'll live," Brendol groaned.   
  
"You're not in a position for bargaining,  _father_."   
  
"On the contrary, right now I have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Hux scowled.   
  
"Tell me where she is, and I won't kill you." Brendol struggled a little and managed to perch himself up on his elbow.   
  
"She used to be the cook here, the-" he paused and took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you were young there was a cook here who spoiled you? So I sent her away?" Hux nodded, not liking where this was heading. "She- she was-" It was then the Hux couldn't bare to hear the rest of the sentence. Brendol stopped when he saw Hux coming towards him and did nothing but scream as he stamped on his face - over, and over, and over again. He heard the man's nose break, and watched the blood gush with fascination.   
  
"You fucking got rid of the one fucking person who treated me like a person?"   
  
"I- I didn't-" Hux placed his foot on Brendol's throat, causing him to gag and struggle for breath.   
  
"How does it feel? To not be able to breath as you can feel your own blood dripping down your body? How does it feel to have a disgusting thing clambered on top of you stopping you from being able to move for his own amusement? How does it fucking feel?" He didn't wait to hear Brendol's answer, it was at that moment that he aimed his favourite M1911 pistol at the space between Brendol's eyes and pulled the trigger. Hux didn't usually smile when he shot someone, normally he kept his emotionless, monstrous facade. This time however, he just couldn't help but smile. He stood over the body, the bloody mess of the man who raped, beat and abused him for so long. He breathed heavily, stumbled and let his tears fall down his face. He stood there for a moment before turning around and putting his gun away, and took a few steps towards Kylo. He was just starting to register what he'd done.   
  
"Fuck," Hux said, his voice cracking. "Fuck, I'm sorry- Kylo, Phasma she- she'll kill us-" Kylo took a step forward and took Hux's face in his hands, kissing the man on the tip of his noise, like they were curled up in bed back at the apartment.   
  
"It's okay," Kylo whispered with a smile, tears falling down his cheeks as well. "I- I understand. I'm- I'm proud of you Hux. And- I love you." Hux started to sob as he pulled the young man dressed only in his coat towards him. They both stood there in each others arms crying for a little while. It was horrifying but they were free. 


End file.
